Something Like You
by MJTMGURL
Summary: this a songfic from piper's POV its about her and leo when they were first going out. this is my first charmed fic please R


A/N: ok this is my first charmed fic and its to the something like you by *NSYNC (yes i admit it i luv those guys!) this is piper's POV and it takes place in the first season when she's first falling in love with leo but before she knows he's a whitelighter. 

When I was younger I always dreamt of falling in love with the perfect guy. I've fallen in love but none of the men that I found were _the _guy. But now . . . Now I look at Leo and know he's the one. I would lay awake at night asking God to help me find someone and then Leo came. It's like he was sent to me. I was sent this wonderful angel from heaven.

__

So many times I thought I held it in my hands

But just like grains of sand

Love slipped through my fingers

And so many nights I asked the Lord above

Please make me lucky enough 

To find a love the lingers

Something keeps telling me 

That you could be my answered prayer

You must be heaven sent, I swear

Every time Leo looks at me he makes me feel so loved and so special. I can't help but be speechless when I'm with him. He makes me feel so content. Like I could stay in that moment, when his eyes are looking into mine, forever. When he touches me and kisses me I get so weak at the knees. I never knew that one person could have such an effect on me. That one look, one kiss could make me melt to pieces and feel so vulnerable. Each time Leo wraps me in his arms I feel so protected. Like he was sent here to protect me. To protect my heart.

__

Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak

Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak

Could it be true this is what God has meant for me 

Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me

When Leo looks at me I feel loved. I want him to feel the same thing for me. But when I look into his eyes I sometimes feel like he's keeping something from me. Like he's very hesitant. One day I'll figure it out. I know that Leo is the one for me and that we'll be together forever. As long as he's with me I'll be able to do anything. I'll be at my strongest when he's by my side, and I'll be able to vanquish any demon. Each day my love grows stronger for Leo. And my heart screams, telling me that he's my meant to be. My soulmate.

__

Boy, in your eyes, I feel your fire burn

Oh your secrets I will learn

Even if it takes forever

With you by my side

I can do anything

I don't care what tomorrow brings

As long as we're together

My heart is telling me 

That you could be my meant to be

I know it more each time we touch

God sent Leo to me. Actually it was a want ad for a handyman, but I know that somehow Fate dropped in and Leo was brought here. Sometimes I feel like it's all just a wonderful dream, and that I'm going to wake up and be alone. But then I realize it's all real. Everything I feel. Everything he feels. It's just so unbelievable that I found someone like Leo.

__

Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak

Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak

could it be true this is what God has meant for me

Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me

It was like magic when I fell for Leo and I know that our feelings for each other are stronger that anything. Neither of us can deny what we feel. It's like my soul was drawn to his. That's the way I feel when I'm with Leo. It's so different and so special.

__

Something magical,

Something spiritual, 

Something stronger than the two of us alone.

Something physical,

Something undeniable

Nothing like anything that I've ever known. . .

Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak

Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak

Could it bet true this is what God has meant for me

Cause baby I can't believe that something like you, something like you

That something like you could happen to me

Something happened

Can't believe that you happened to me.

The day Leo walked through the door of the Manor was the day my life changed. Something happened that day. He happened. I can't believe my luck. I can't believe that Leo happened to me.

A/N: please tell me wut u think and could u possibly be constructive i don't handle bad criticism well j/k i just don't like to be flamed so if u don't like i don't care but just don't tell me if u did like it, well i'd luv to know wut u think thanx


End file.
